just my luck
by strawberriesandtangerines
Summary: Mikan Sakura your average teenage unlucky girl well that was before she helped an old lady from some thugs. In return the old lady gives her a bracelet that will change her life for ever.


Just my luck

Summary: Mikan Sakura your average teenage unlucky girl well that was before she helped an old lady from some thugs. In return the old lady gives her a bracelet that will change her life for ever.

Author's note: This is my 5th story I think. Well hope you enjoy reading.

**PROLOGE**

**Mikan's POV**

I'm Mikan Sakura 15 years old I study at Alice junior high Academy. I have a little brother. You might be wondering why I'm sitting in this trash can. Well it happened when…

**Flash back**

It was a peaceful morning….

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A brunette yelled

"Sigh…sister's late again." A silver haired boy said

"Oh Youichi, your sister is a busy girl after all. She wakes up early in the morning to go to school, then after school she'll pick you up at school, then she'll go to her part time job. She doesn't have any break." A blonde haired man said

"But uncle Narumi, she doesn't have to work! She's only 15." Youichi said

"I know but if she doesn't work who will? Your father left the both of you when you were only 5 then last month your mother dead." Narumi said

"Sigh…whatever." Youichi said

"Chi-chi let's go now." I said as I grab my brother

"Sister, don't call me that I'm not 5 anymore! I'm already 10!" Youichi cried

"Whatever!"

After she took her brother at school she ran very fast to her school.

"Damn it! I hate it every time I come late to school!" I said

I ran as fast as I can that I didn't notice a rock in front of me then I tripped and fell into a pile of water.

"Why is this happening to me? I'm so unlucky!" I stood up and went to the nearest restroom and cleans myself.

I started to walk since whatever I do I'm still late. I stop for a while because I heard something. I look at the old lady. She looks kind of scared. I went near her.

"What the heck are they doing?" I said

The old lady look at me and said "Help me."

"Get out of here little girl." a man said

He was holding a knife.

"Stop it!" I yelled

The man glared at me and went near me.

"Didn't your mother teach you never but in while grown-up's are talking." The man said with a creepy voice

I was panicking so I kick the man's knee and grab the hand of the old lady then we ran.

After running for almost 15 minutes we stopped

"I think you're safe now." I said

The old lady looked at me.

"Thank you." The old lady said as she hands a bracelet to my hand.

"Huh? What is this?" I asked

"It's a gift"

Ilooked at the bracelet

"But-" I was cut off when I realized that the old lady already left.

"Hmm…how weird." I said

I looked at my watch

"WHAT! It's already 9! I miss our first subject!" I said as I ran

As I turned left I bumped into a raven haired boy

"Watch it!" the boy said

"Sorry." I replied

The raven haired boy glared at me as he walks away

Then a girl appeared

"Natsume wait!" a pink haired girl yelled as she followed the boy

I only watch the scene

After the two was far the I said "I hate boys who leave their girlfriend behind."

I was looking at the cherry blossoms while walking that I didn't realize that I stepped on the tail of a dog.

The dog looked at me

"Uh-oh…" I said sweating

"GRR…"

I started running

"This is so stupid!" I yelled

The dog was about to bite me when a boy appeared and kicked the dog

I stared at the raven haired boy; the boy does the same

"Are you going to stare at me rather than thank me, strawberries?" The boy said

"Huh? Strawberries?" I said; the boy pointed to my skirt and I saw that my skirt flipped up and reviles my strawberry panty

"You pervert!" I yelled

The boy glared at me then he snap

"I smell something burning." I said as I start sniffing

I looked at my pigtail just to she my hair was burning

"Ah! FIRE! FIRE!" I yelled

The boy only stares at me while I'm panicking

I ran to a fountain

"Sigh…I'm safe."

"Hey you! What was that!?" I yelled pointing to the boy; the boy only stares at me

"You're stupid." The boy replied

"Hmmp…" I said as I pouted

The boy saw a rat; He picks it up, and then showed it to me

"What's that?" I asked

The boy opened his hand and the rat jumps to me

"AH!!! I wish this rat will disappear!" I yelled then just in a blink I disappeared

The boy was shock

I opened her eyes

"Good the rat disappeared." Just then I realizes that I'm on top of a tree

"What? How did I get here?" I asked

The boy came near the me

"That bracelet you're wearing." The boy said

"What's wrong with it?" I wondered as I look at my bracelet

"It has magic." He replied

I smirked

"I want you to get wet!" I yelled as I points to the boy

Then in a blink water splash on the boys head

"Wow! I like his bracelet." I smiled

The boy glared at me with his cat-eye

"Natsume, let's go!" a girl yelled

The boy stares at me as he walks away

"I hate that guy." I said just then the branch that I was sitting broke

"Oh my gosh! I wish I land on a soft thing!" I yelled

Then I land on a soft thing but…

"Oh shit!" I said disgustingly

I landed on a trash can

"Oh great. This bracelet has a magic power that will make my life miserable." I said

**End of flash back**

"You see. That is what happened. This bracelet will make my life miserable! I hate it!" Mikan said

**Ok that's it! It's finish! Hope you like it! Now that she knew that her bracelet has magic powers what will happen to her life? Well see and find out in Chapter 1- Start of my luck**


End file.
